We
"We" is the 30th and final episode of Season 1 of Backstage. Synopsis Keaton is having their open house, which is full of performances, secrets, and tears. Dreams and relationships are questioned and an upcoming summer leaves many students with choices and possibilities. Scarlett fears the worst about her voice. Miles struggles with whether or not to tell Alya about his close encounter with Julie. Carly and Vanessa's friendship is threatened by the arrival of Francesco Gilles, the Julliard scout. Plot After the almost-kiss with Julie, Miles thinks about what to tell Alya about what happened. Bianca, who is currently jogging around school, stops to talk to him. Miles confesses that he wants to be with Alya but has to tell her what happened. Bianca tells him that if nothing happened between him and Julie, he shouldn't tell her and that he should be with Alya. Meanwhile, the open house begins and Scarlett's starts her speech but her voice cracks and she starts to fear that she has nodes. Julie ends up finishing the speech for her. Jax is upset when he realises that Bianca is getting her call from her agent today about her movie role. Kit notices that he is down and offers him to go on tour with her for the summer because he helped her with her new music single. While Kit is talking to Jaxon, she sees a poster saying that DJ Diamond Mind is going to preform at the open house, Kit gets mad at Jax for not telling her anything about it. The Primas and The Streets go into the dance studio to await Helsweel's decision as to who can dance for the open house in front of the Julliard Scout. Helsweel chooses the Primas to preform but says that the Streets were impressive and would get to the level of the Primas with more hard work and practice. Vanessa finds out that Carly has been short-listed for Julliard. Carly apologies for not telling her and Vanessa tells her that she will not let competition get in the way of their friendship. Jax tries to convince Kit to preform at the open house and says that it would be what her biological parents would want for her to do. Jax then tells her that he took a photo of the letter just in case Kit changed her mind about not wanting to read it. Kit thanks him and gives him a hug. Miles wrote a song to Alya and preforms it to her. After its over, Miles tells her about the almost-kiss with Julie because he doesn't want to keep any secrets from her. Alya stops him from talking any further and tells him that she has been focusing on different things and has forgotten about her music, saying that they should take a break but Miles begs her not to. She admits that she was glad she quit Da Boheme but she feels lost as to who she is, Miles disagrees with her. As Alya leaves she tells Miles that he means the world to her but the problem is that she needs more from him. In the interview, Alya confesses that she might have wanted this and that it was meant to happen. Bianca gets a call from her agent who tells her that she didn't get the role in the movie, leaving her devastated. Bianca tells Alya about it but she responds that she broke up with Miles, they both cry together in the hallway. Kit and Scarlett read the letter from Kit's biological parents together as The Primas preform their routine at the open house. At the end of their performance, Carly takes Vanessa's hand and they dance together on stage. The other Primas invite the Streets to dance with them on stage. Jax tells Bianca that he is going on tour with DJ Diamond Mind for summer. Jax asks her about the agency call and she lies to him and says that she hasn't got the call yet. Bianca spots Denzel in the girl's bathroom and follows him to find that Kit, Scarlett and Alya are inside talking about how Scarlett cannot do the live perform because of her voice. Denzel assures them that he has a plan. Denzel shows his live performance to the people in the open house with DJ Diamond Mind. Bianca, Scarlett and Alya all preform it by lip-synching. Scarlett confirms that she has nodes but promises that she will sing again. Miles watches Alya from the crowd and Jax watches Bianca. Meanwhile, Carly talks to the Julliard scout and Jenna smiles at Sasha. Before the credits roll, Principal Durani gets an email saying "SECRETS HAVE A WAY OF GETTING OUT". Attached to the email is a video clip of Carly and Vanessa setting the sprinklers off. Cast Main *Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa *Alyssa Trask as Carly *Josh Bogert as Miles *Aviva Mongillo as Alya *Matthew Isen as Jax *Julia Tomasone as Bianca *Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna *Colin Petierre as Sasha *Mckenzie Small as Scarlett *Romy Weltman as Kit *Isiah Hall as Denzel *Kyal Legend as Julie *Jane Moffat as Helsweel Recurring *Stephanie Caldeira as Sloane *Madison MacGregor as Cassandra *Dewshane Williams as Principal Durani *Chris Young as Francesco Gilles Absent *Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park Trivia *This is the final episode of Season 1. *Alya and Miles break up. *Scarlett has nodes. *Durani finds out that Carly and Vanessa set the sprinklers off. *Jax is going on tour with DJ Diamondmind (Kit) on the summer. *Stock footage from Stand Tall, Sotto Voce, The Understudy, Once in a Lifetime, Ensemble, After the Flood, and Me is used. Songs *"Spark (original)" *"Limousines and Picnic Tables" *"Letting It Go" *"Switch" Quotes /Quotes}} Gallery References Category:Article stubs Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016